Emprise
by Aelle-L
Summary: La facilité était que je choisisse une de ces filles toute prêtes à m'aimer pour qui j'étais. Un petit con orgueilleux. Mais qui voudrait passer sa vie avec une idiote ? Ou je pouvais choisir la rouquine totalement hystérique qui ne cesserait pas d'hurler tant que je ne serais pas le meilleur James Potter possible. A deux trois migraines prés, je crois que j'ai fait le bon choix.


_** Bonsoir !**_

**_Je vous avais manqué ? Parce que vous m'avez manqué. _**

**_Ce recueil va être mon projet de début 2014. Un ensemble d'OS, courts ou longs, sur James et Lily Potter avec tous pour thème commun l'idée de métamorphose dans un couple. Vous savez, ces petits compromis, ces concessions qu'on fait quand on vit avec quelqu'un. Ce à quoi on renonce au quotidien. Le fait de ne plus être un. Mais deux. J'ai vraiment envie de voir comment James et Lily qui ont des personnalités assez fortes peuvent gérer ça au quotidien. Ce petit premier chapitre est une sorte de prélude, pour poser l'ambiance, les différents thèmes. Une sorte d'introduction. La suite sera beaucoup plus à propos d'une relation de couple au jour le jour. Le ton sera plus léger, promis !  
_**

**_J'espere sincèrement que ce projet vous plaira._**

**_Et s'il ne vous plait pas, blâmez Anadyomede parce que c'est entièrement de sa faute si je me lance la dedans. La sienne et celle de Colton Haynes. Bouhou Ana' !  
_**

* * *

_« Attrape la fille et cours. Non, tu es un sorcier, attrape la fille et vole. » _

C'est ce que lui avait dit son père. Attrape la fille et vole. Mais le soucis avec James Potter c'est qu'il n'est jamais foutu de faire ce qu'on lui dit. Et surtout pas dans l'ordre qu'on lui dit. Surtout si c'est un adulte qui lui dit. Parce que les adultes, tout ce qu'ils font, de toute façon, c'est de se dédire. Alors James, lui, ne pas obéir c'est sa façon de les maudire.

Du coup ce qu'il a fait en premier, c'est voler. Survoler. Voler et survoler. Voler et surpasser. Parce qu'à toujours être le meilleur on obtient tous les laisser-passer. Les laisser-exister.

Il n'oubliera jamais ce qu'il a ressenti la première fois qu'il est monté sur un balai. Il devait avoir six ans. C'était au printemps. Il passait la journée avec sa maman... Ce qu'il a ressenti ? Ah oui. De la douleur. Il est tombé. Pour la première fois, il échouait. Il n'y arrivait pas. C'était compliqué. Pour voler, il devait se surpasser. Jamais auparavant quelque chose ne lui avait résisté. La première chute brise l'orgueil. La plupart des enfants ne veulent pas remonter sur le toboggan s'ils en sont tombés avec boucan. Ou du moins pas tout de suite. Comme devait l'apprendre tout Poudlard bien plus tard, l'orgueil du petit James Potter n'était pas aussi facile à briser. Au contraire, plus il tombe, plus il se renforce. L'orgueil ou James ? Je ne sais plus.

Il est remonté sur ce balai. Immédiatement. Il ne l'a plus jamais lâché ce balai. Il n'est plus jamais tombé. Il a compris. Il ne fallait pas le dominer, il fallait se laisser aller. Se laisser façonner. Il lui a fallu accepter que quelque chose lui échappait. Qu'il fallait se donner autant qu'on voulait posséder. Il est devenu bon, très bon, puis, enfin, excellent. C'est la seule fois où il n'a pas été excellent naturellement. Voler, il ne s'en est jamais lassé. A chaque fois, il renaît, il est métamorphosé et il doit tout réapprendre. La difficulté ne s'en est jamais allé, c'est juste que le bonheur lui aussi s'est installé. L'envol, c'était la grâce. Ne plus rester figé, fixé. Bouger. Enfin. Se libérer pour exister. Changer d'air pour respirer.

Voler était compliqué. Attraper, c'était la facilité. Les filles, c'était la facilité. _La fille_ était compliqué.

Pour _la fille_ il fallait tomber. A nouveau. Se laisser tomber.

Sirius Black n'est pas du genre à aimer écouter les autres ressasser leurs histoires. Il a grandi au milieu d'autres – _sa famille_, vivant dans le passé et consacrant leur présent à faire revivre les récits d'ancien temps. Il déteste voir une histoire se répéter. Pardon, entendre une histoire répétée. Et pourtant il y a une histoire qu'il ne se lassera jamais d'entendre, celle de la première fois où James Potter a vu Lily Evans.

La première fois où James Potter a rencontré Lily Evans, il s'en souvient très bien, c'est son souvenir le plus vivace, voyons, oui, voilà il était sur le quai de la voie 9¾ et... Heu non, il était déjà dans le train et il cherchait un compartiment, elle était avec... Ce n'est pas ça ! C'était le soir de la répartition, quand il s'est assis à coté elle, un peu avant que Rémus le rejoigne... En fait, non, c'était le premier jour de cours, en métamorphose, elle était au premier rang – ou au sixième... Quoique ce n'était pas plutot en mars, ce soir tard dans la salle commune, où il ne restait plus qu'eux deux à lire leurs devoirs d'enchantement ? L'histoire changeait tout le temps. James mentait tout le temps. Longtemps, Sirius, Rémus et Peter ont simplement pensé qu'il mentait parce qu'il avait oublié. Que ce grand amour qu'il vendait à qui voulait l'écouter, bah, lui même ne savait pas quand ni comment il avait commencé. Et qu'il refusait de se l'avouer. Bien sur, tout le monde l'avait remarqué mais tout le monde se taisait. Parce que les histoires de James, les histoires de James et Lily, même si elles changeaient tout le temps elles étaient drôles et belles. Drôlement belles.

Mais Sirius, lui a fini par remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Malgré les métamorphoses, certains points sans cesse revenaient hanter cette histoire aux mille refrains. Lieux communs d'un amour à moitié sans faim. Il y avait toujours ce mouvement de main de Lily, elle passait ses longs doigts blancs sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il y avait toujours ce mouvement de cheveux, à chaque fois la même métaphore, des cheveux d'ambre. Il y avait toujours ce mouvement du regard, ces yeux verts déboussolés qui s'abaissent, cette perdition qui perdurent. Il y avait toujours ce mouvement d'abandon. Cette rencontre, oui, James il devait s'en rappeler, mais il ne voulait pas l'user. Alors il a créé la métamorphose en mouvement. La métaphore de l'émouvant.

Parce que _la fille_ c'est une émotion en mouvement. Plus rapide que le vif, plus brillante, bien plus brillante, plus volatile, plus imprévisible, plus fuyante. Mais surtout plus bruyante. Toujours ces cris, toujours ses crises. Elle ne changera jamais. Alors c'est à lui de se modeler. C'est à lui de s'abandonner – de ne jamais abandonner. C'est comme pour le balai. Tu chutes. Tu te relèves. Tu réessayes. Tu te plies à sa volonté. Tu renonces à l'idée d'abandonner. Et une fois que tu te laisses guider, tu réapprends à exister. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Attrape la fille et vole. Oui. Mais si à force de toujours changer, de toujours me plier, de me métamorphoser en celui qu'elle va aimer, dis papa, quand est-ce que j'existe moi ?

Je crois que c'est dans le choix. Ce choix. J'ai choisi d'être amoureux. Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre. Je crois en la rencontre. Je crois ce que je vois. Je crois ce que je vis. Je crois qu'un jour, on rencontre quelqu'un et on a tout de suite envie d'en être amoureux. Je crois qu'un jour j'ai rencontré une fille et j'ai eu envie qu'elle soit l'amour de ma vie. J'aurais pu passer mon chemin, j'aurais pu renoncer, j'aurais pu refuser de changer mais je crois que c'est là que j'aurais cessé d'exister. Il y a la façon qu'elle a de lever les yeux à terre quand les autres les lèvent aux ciels. Il y a sa tête qui se tourne toujours un peu sur le coté quand elle a ce sourire éclatant. Il y a ce petit truc qu'elle fait avec son nez, ce ridicule mouvement, entre le reniflement et le jugement. Il y a sa voix trop aigu, trop agaçante, trop aguichante. Il y a la douceur de ses mots. Il y a sa fragilité. Il y a sa féminité. Il y a des généralités. Et il y a elle. Elle. Seulement elle. J'ai choisi de l'aimer. Ce n'était pas un caprice de petit garçon. C'était une décision. Plus tard, j'ai compris que c'était aussi une abnégation.


End file.
